jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
U'lik Skirata
Biography Early Life (18 - 0 BBY) U'lik Skirata was born in 18bby to Ruusaan Skirata, the only legitimate daughter of the Cuy'val Dar training Sergeant Kal Skirata, and the Jedi Knight Jochis Maynard. As a result U'lik has undeveloped force powers, a trait of which he is currently unaware, just as he is unaware of the fact that his father was, in fact, a Jedi. Jochis had not been on Coruscant when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gave Order 66, the order to eliminate all Jedi, and therefore escaped the initial blow of the Great Jedi Purge. After his Clone Troopers tried to kill him and he received word of the march on the Jedi Temple led by Anakin Skywalker he went into hiding on his homeworld of Selonia and it was there that he encountered Ruu. The couple fell in love, quickly married and conceived a child... but Jedi were being openly hunted across The Galaxy, not only by the new Galactic Empire but by Bounty Hunters looking for a quick and lucrative contract. And so it was that their fairy tale was not to be. Ruusaan was five months pregnant and returning from the city marketplace when it finally happened; Jochis was discovered by the Empire. She was forced to watch as Stormtroopers of the Imperial 501st Legion dragged Jochis into the street and dropped him before Anakin, now the Sith Lord, Lord Vader. It was very quick for him as Vader used his own Lightsaber to behead her husband. Jochis's own Lightsaber had been long hidden inside the home and Vader never found it, simply leaving the Jedi Knight where he lay. After retrieving the Lightsaber of Jedi Knight Jochis Maynard and booking transport home, Ruu transported the body back to Mandalore with her for a proper funeral. After arriving at the Kyrimorut Bastion on Mandalore, Kal helped her recreate the Jedi funeral pyre. The funeral of Jedi Knight Jochis Maynard was attended by former Jedi Knight Bardan Jusik, Kal and Ruusaan Skirata, A'den Skirata, Atin Skirata and his Twi'lek wife Laseema, Corr Skirata, Fi Skirata and his wife Parja Bralor, Venku Skirata; the infant son of now deceased Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan as well as Jaing, Kom'rk, Mereel, Prudii and Ordo Skirata and Ordo's wife Besany Wennen. Shortly thereafter, Ruu gave birth to U'lik and the entirety of the Skirata clan came together not only to welcome the newest addition but all pitched in and helped raise him. While Ruu, Laseema and Besany taught him how to cook and clean U'lik learned to hunt and fish from his Ba'buir, Kal Skirata, the former Null Squad taught him about assassination techniques and the former Omega Squad passed to him all their knowledge of weapons and explosives. The women handled his schooling while he received daily lessons in both hand-to-hand and bladed combat from Bardan Jusik. ---- Rebel Alliance (0 - 4 ABY) Even though his Jedi heritage was hidden from him, he was told of his father and how he died. Combined with what he saw around him and what the Empire was doing to the innocent people of the Galaxy, this fueled a hatred and fire inside him like no other and culminated in him formalizing association with the Alliance to Restore the Republic shortly after his 19th birthday. U'lik was present during the Fourth Battle of Yavin IV where he was given command of three of squads of rebel soldiers to be used for the defense of the Great Massassi Temple and Rebel Alliance base. Even though the Bothan High Command was lost to the Empire, his unconventional Mandalorian tactics proved to be instrumental in pushing back the Stormtroopers of the Imperial 501st Legion. Six months later a Rebel Alliance convoy was ambushed in the Ison Corridor and it was here that U'lik was allowed to first try his hand at dog fighting in a T-65 X-wing. After the convoy escaped to Hoth he was rewarded for his actions and promoted to the rank Sergeant. Next he fought alongside General Han Solo, Commander Kol Serra and Chewbacca against IG-88 at the Skirmish on Ord Mantell and for his efforts Solo gave him a field promotion to Captain which, to his delight, was formally recognized by Alliance Command after the battle. U'lik had been looking forward to standing against Lord Vader and avenging his father, but to his disappointment he was not present during the Battle of Hoth. However he was present for the Battle of Nocto, the Skirmish on Spindrift, the Skirmish of Chinshassa, the Battle of Golrath, the Skirmish in the Mandalorian Forest and the Battle of the City of Bone, the latter two taking place on Mandalore and led by Mand'alor Fenn Shysa. He saw further action at the Battle of Bettel, Battle of Gall, Battle of Nomlis III, Battle of Eidoloni, Battle of Kothlis, the Battle over Coruscant and the Battle of Carida. At the end of the Battle of Carida he was promoted once again, this time to the rank of Major. After some much deserved leave time he returned once against to the ever escalating conflict, serving with distinction at the Battle of Ahto, the Battle of Korriban, the Second Battle of Sullust, the Battle of Endor, the Liberation of Coruscant, the Battle of Bespin, the Second Battle of Kuat, and the Second Battle of Lwhekk. Shortly after this U'lik chose retire from the New Republic military, as it was now called, and return to Mandalore. He had attained the rank of Lt. Colonel, Lord Vader was dead, his father had been avenged and Ba'buir had sent him a message asking him to return home, and that meant it was time to move on. ---- Into the Unknown ~~To Be Added Not long after U'lik returned home, he found out the reason Grandpa Kal had summoned him; intelligence units had heard rumors of a new threat in the Uknown Regions. U'lik was given three ships; the Lori Vega, the XXXX and the XXXX. All were older models but were purchased brand new just for his use... and all-in-all, it was not a bad start for his first fleet command. ---- Home Again ~~To Be Added Personality Attitude ~~To Be Added ---- Love Interests ~~To Be Added Abilities Language Skills ~~To Be Added ---- Combat Skills ~~To Be Added ---- NpC Commanding Officers Armored Division Amber Davenport *'Rank:' Major *'Assignment:' Pestilent Chagrin *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Two *'Sex:' Female Brent Conrad *'Rank:' Major *'Assignment:' Howling Raider *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Five *'Sex:' Male Craig Banister *'Rank:' Colonel *'Assignment:' Grave Dancer *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Fifty-One *'Sex:' Male David Willoughby *'Rank:' Colonel *'Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Sixty *'Sex:' Male Kathryn Bellows *'Rank:' Colonel *'Assignment:' Bane Explorer *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Nine *'Sex:' Female Lisa Chapman *'Rank:' Lieutenant Colonel *'Assignment:' Wandering Cannon *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Sixty-One *'Sex:' Female Matthew Stanberry *'Rank:' Captain *'Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-One *'Sex:' Male ---- Infantry Division Amy Kauffman *'Rank:' Major *'Assignment:' Pestilent Chagrin *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-One *'Sex:' Female Christian Gardener *'Rank:' Colonel *'Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Two *'Sex:' Male Cynthia Burgess *'Rank:' Colonel *'Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Eight *'Sex:' Female Dante Burnett *'Rank:' Captain *'Assignment:' Wandering Cannon *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Five *'Sex:' Male Lkorithurgr *'Rank:' High Commander *'Assignment:' Bane Explorer *'Species:' Wookiee *'Age:' One-Hundred-Fifty-Six *'Sex:' Male Navatu-Irothm Shmairung *'Rank:' High Commander *'Assignment:' Grave Dancer *'Species:' Otolla Gungan *'Age:' Twenty-Four *'Sex:' Female Robyn Buckner *'Rank:' Lieutenant Colonel *'Assignment:' Howling Raider *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Seven *'Sex:' Female ---- Starship Captains Ashlee Sparks *'Rank:' Vice-Admiral *'Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-One *'Sex:' Female Aurora Rhodes *'Rank:' Lieutenant Commander *'Assignment:' Howling Raider *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Two *'Sex:' Female Burke Dillinger *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Assignment:' Prying Eyes *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Twenty-Nine *'Sex:' Male Damien Underwood *'Rank:' Captain *'Assignment:' Bane Explorer *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Two *'Sex:' Male Teri Phoenix *'Rank:' Commander *'Assignment:' Grave Dancer *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Eight *'Sex:' Female Terrence Gorman *'Rank:' Commander *'Assignment:' Wandering Cannon *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Seven *'Sex:' Male Timothy Garn *'Rank:' Captain *'Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Thirty-Five *'Sex:' Male Tyrone Puckett *'Rank:' Lieutenant Commander *'Assignment:' Pestilent Chagrin *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Forty-Three *'Sex:' Male ---- Other Personnel Alexandra Estela *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Nova Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Female Carl Byron Anderson *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Rapier Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Male Gaton Hrithia *'Rank:' High Colonel *'Assignment:' Intelligence Division *'Species:' Chiss *'Age:' Fifty-Three *'Sex:' Male Jerald “Jerry” Foreman *'Rank:' Sergeant *'Assignment:' Prying Eyes *'Species:' Human *'Age:' Twenty-One *'Sex:' Male Juruc Feartear *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Razor Squadron *'Species:' Munn *'Sex:' Male Kraridrnal Antielel *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Wandering Cannon *'Command Placement:' Champion Squadron *'Species:' Chiss *'Sex:' Male Lyman Maxwell *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Grave Dancer *'Command Placement:' Raven Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Male Minh-Wai *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Tsunami Squadron *'Species:' Kaminoan *'Sex:' Female Meghan Tanner/MP-3 *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Lori Vega *'Command Placement:' Nano Squadron *'Species:' Human Replica Droid *'Sex:' Female Replica Nelda Singleton *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Dark Trident *'Command Placement:' Knight Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Female Solomon Weaver *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Howling Raider *'Command Placement:' Wizard Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Male Tania McKinney *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Bane Explorer *'Command Placement:' Shadow Squadron *'Species:' Human *'Sex:' Female Yesenia Tabarra *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Ship Assignment:' Pestilent Chagrin *'Command Placement:' Shaman Squadron *'Species:' Aing-Tii *'Sex:' Male NOTE: All fighter pilots are the same species as their respective Squadron Commanders! ---- Reletive Links *U'lik Skirata *U'lik's Battleship *U'lik's Flagship *U'lik's Starfighters *U'lik's Stealth Ship *Mandalorian Deep-cover Spy *Mandalorian Heavy Legionnaire *Mandalorian Mounted Cavalry *Mandalorian Shocktrooper Infantryman IMGhttp://i742.photobucket.com/albums/xx63/deeleykelly1976/Image.jpg[/IMG]